Cambios Inesperados
by LiloBravo
Summary: Abby y Travis llevan una muy Feliz vida de casados, donde en su mundo solo están ellos dos, pero cambios inesperados llegaran a sus vidas, ¿Cómo lograran enfrentar estos nuevos retos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la historia que me llego en un momento de inspiración (:

POV Abby

Me desperté con los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegaron y sonreí. Travis estaba a mi lado profundamente dormido. El y yo teníamos ya tres años de casados y era como un dedo medio para cada persona que decía que no íbamos a durar. Como toda pareja de esposos teníamos nuestros problemas, pero de alguna forma siempre terminábamos arreglándolos. América y Shepley se habían mudado a otro departamento para ellos solos, según ellos para dejarnos disfrutar de nuestra vida de casados.  
Sentí como Travis se movía contra mí, acariciándome el brazo. Me volví para ver un par de ojos marrones mirándome.

-Buenos días Pigeon- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días- conteste. Amaba como lucia cuando se levantaba, todo natural sin ningún estrés del día sobre sus hombros- ¿dormiste bien?

-Contigo siempre duermo bien Pidge-me abraza y se acerca hasta que sus labios rozan los míos como invitándome a tomar lo que me pertenece. Respondo al beso haciéndolo mas profundo, entonces el suavemente termina el beso, me mira y sonríe- creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí, ya se te esta haciendo tarde para que vallas a trabajar y si seguimos no creo que podamos parar.

Me volteo rápidamente a ver el reloj y me doy cuenta que son las 7:40, ¡DIABLOS! Se me había hecho muy tarde, levantándome de un tirón salgo de la cama y tomo las cosas para meterme a bañar.

-Te hare de desayunar antes de que te vallas a la trabajar.

-Gracias amor- le conteste y corrí al baño.

Ya adentro encendí la ducha y me metí al agua, sentí como el agua recorría mi piel, y me despertaba por completo. Se me había hecho tarde por segunda vez y todo por culpa de Travis, él me distraía, mucho, y mas cuando recién llegaba de sus viajes, conferencias donde lo mandaban en la empresa donde trabajaba con su hermano Thomas, él también asistía a esas conferencias así que nunca dude que me estuviera diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo lo extrañaba cada vez que él se iba. Yo en cambio trabajaba en una escuela dando clases de matemáticas, era un trabajo que de verdad me gustaba. Cuando termine, me puse la bata y me fui a la habitación, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul con un suéter de cachemira.

Después salí de la habitación me dirigí a la cocina, Travis estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

-Ya esta listo el desayuno Pidge- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias bebé- me senté en la mesa y él puso en frente un plato con el huevo. Inmediatamente sentí el olor llegar a mis fosas nasales, tome un bocado y me lo lleve a la boca, el sabor se sentía raro, seguí comiendo y a la mitad del desayuno no pude mas y salí corriendo directamente hacia el baño, sacando todo los alimentos que había ingerido, Travis estaba a mi lado rápidamente tomando mi cabello hacia atrás para que no se ensuciara.

-Abby ¿estas bien?- me pregunta la preocupación marcando su voz.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondo mientras me ayuda a levantarme e ir hacia el lavabo. Me enjuage la boca, y me heche agua en la cara para refrescarme.

-¿En serio estas bien Pigeon?- me pregunta aun no muy convencido- Creo que no deberías ir a trabajar hoy, no te vez muy bien, mejor quédate a descansar.

-No, estoy bien creo que fue el huevo, tenia un sabor muy raro.

-A mi me pareció normal Pidge- me ayuda a ir a la habitación- de todos modos sigo creyendo que no deberías ir a trabajar hoy Pidge, tengo que ir a la oficina y me sentiría mejor el saber que estás en casa y que vas a descansar.

Rodé mis ojos

-Trav enserio estoy…

-Abby es en serio, es mejor que te quedes a descansar estas muy pálida-me interrumpe.

- Travis creo que exageras, estoy bien solo me cayo mal el desayuno eso es todo- cuando me levante sentí como si me fuera de lado, Travis rápidamente me sostuvo antes de que terminara en el piso, _mierda_ haci mucho iba a convencerlo de que estaba bien.

-¿Así que exagero?- me pregunto una ceja arqueada- Abby quédate a descansar, no me obligues a no ir a la oficina y quedarme contigo para asegurarme y créeme que lo hare- me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

-Este bien- lo conteste un tanto irritada, no me gustaba que se preocupara por cualquier cosa. Me acosté en la cama y puse las sabanas encima de mi- llamare para decir que me siento enferma y que no iré, ¿estas feliz con eso?

-Claro que si Pidge-me sonrió, esa sonrisa suya que tanto amaba, de pronto ya no sentía coraje, y me sentía feliz de que se preocupara tanto por mi- Ahora me iré a la oficina, llamare mas tarde para saber como te encuentras si?- se acerco y me dio un cálido beso en los labios, luche contra las ganas de pedirle que se quedara conmigo, el lo haría si se lo pidiera, lo sabia pero también sabia que el tenia que trabajar así que lo deje ir.

-esta bien Trav, te amo.- le dije, no se por que sentía tantas ganas de llorar, quería abrazarlo y haci lo hice, me levante de la cama y corrí hasta el, y lo abrase tan fuerte, quería que sintiera cuanto lo amaba. El me recibió en sus brazos un poco sorprendido, pero me envolvió en sus brazos con igual urgencia, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

-Y yo te amo Pigeon, mas que a mi propia vida- me separe un poco para ver sus ojos, esos ojos marrones que derrochaban sinceridad cruda, entonces el me estaba besando, un beso tan distinto, uno que demostraba todo lo que sentía, era lento, suave, dulce que hacia que cada fibra de mi ser se estremeciera por eso. Me aparte lentamente y lo mire

- se te esta haciendo tarde.

-Estoy pensando en no ir- sonrió juguetonamente. Reí ante eso.

-Anda que esta casa no se mantiene sola- lo empuje suavemente. El me abrazo con más fuerza.

-Te llamare mas tarde Pidge, deberías llamar a Mare para que venga y no te aburras todo el día sola.

Levante las ambas cejas- ¿todo el día? ¿No vendrás a comer?-decepción se filtro por mi voz.

-No es seguro Pidge, no se cuanto trabajo haya en la oficina.

-Esta bien llamare a América, y es mejor que te vallas antes de que se te haga tarde- le dije separándome completamente de el, el parecía no decidirse entre si ir o no así que le sonreí para convencerlo.

-Esta bien Pigeon pero vendré a cenar lo prometo- me beso por ultima vez, después tomo su saco y salió de la habitación.

Decidí regresar a la cama, si no iba a trabajar era mejor aprovechar el día para descansar, no se lo dije a Travis pero últimamente me sentía muy cansada. Tal vez todo eso era debido al estrés del trabajo y a que no me alimentaba muy bien.

Cuando me levante eran las 11:00 de la mañana, despacio salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y permitirme despertar completamente , tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la casa, lavar pilas de ropa, llevar a Toto a que le den un corte y tenia planeado hacer una buena cena para Travis en la noche.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo ligero ya que el desayuno de la mañana había terminado en el retrete. Estaba sacando la leche cuando el timbre del departamento sonó y fui a abrir la puerta

-Abby, te eh extrañado- me salto América encima.

-Mare estaba a punto de llamarte- le dije un poco confusa por su repentina aparición. Ella lucia realmente hermosa, aun si se vestía de pordiosera ella realmente luciría ese look

-Travis me marco esta mañana y me dijo que estabas enferma, ¿estas bien?- me miro con ojos preocupados.

_Ah, hay estaba el porque apareció de repente sin saber si estaba en casa o no. TRAVIS TRAVIS TRAVIS _

-Estoy bien Mare, él solo exagera, ¿quieres algo de beber?- le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema, ya tenia suficiente con Travis preocupado, no necesitaba a América también haciéndome preguntas todo el tiempo.

-No, estoy bien, ¿así que te acabas de levantar?-dijo sentándose en el taburete de la cocina

-Si, no lo se tenía mucho sueño- le conteste quitándole importancia con una mano y sentándome frente a ella

-¿Y que tenias?- me pregunto preocupada,_ Ya empezó el interrogatorio-_ pensé

-En la mañana vomite lo que estaba desayunando, creo que el huevo me cayo mal o algo así, Mare de verdad estoy bien- le conteste. No me gustaba que ellos estuvieran desviviéndose por mi.

-Trav me dijo que te mareaste- me dijo en todo acusatorio- no tienes por que restarle importancia a tus enfermedades Abby, no tienes por que hacerte la fuerte si te sientes enferma.

-Mare no es que me haga la fuerte, es que en verdad estoy bien, no soy la única que se marea o vomita que no va al doctor, no es la primera vez que me pasa y es solo por el estrés del trabajo.-le respondí

-Espera… ¿no es la primera vez que te pasa?- negué con la cabeza, ella se me quedo mirando con sus ojos un poco resaltados.- ¿que si estas Embarazada?

Salte de la silla donde estaba sentada, sorprendida por la conclusión a la que había llegado. _Embarazada. _¿Estaba loca o que?

-¡¿Qué?¡-dije casi gritando, no era que no quisiera tener hijos pero tenia 22 años y no estaba preparada, ni si quiera para pensarlo.- Mare ¿estas loca?

-Piénsalo solamente, no es como si te lo estuviera afirmando, mira tus síntomas Abby, mareos, vómitos, y no es la primera vez que te pasa!- una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios.

-Ni lo pienses América, ese no es mi caso, te lo dije, no me alimento bien, y es el estrés del trabajo solo eso, que embarazo ni que nada.- le respondí rápidamente antes de que empezara a parlotear sobre futuros sobrinos.

-mmm… claro, digo si se cuidan no tienes por que estar preocupada Abby-se me quedo viendo y sentí como buscaba por cualquier señal en mi rostro, en cambio le sonreí.

-claro que nos cuidamos Mare, no te preocupes- Vale, _casi _siempre nos cuidábamos, pero cuando no, era por que yo estaba segura de que no pasaría nada, no había peligro por esas veces ¿o si? Deje esos pensamientos de lado y me centre otra ves en América, no podía pensar en eso con ella estado aquí.

-Así que, Mare cuéntame como van las cosas con Shepley- su rostro rápidamente se ilumino, y comenzó a contarme sobre como él era increíble, su vida en el apartamento y sobre como todos los días lo amaba mas, yo realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba muy centrada en mis pensamientos.

_Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. _

Ese pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza. Tenia que salir de la duda cuanto antes, si no, no podría vivir en paz.

-… y estábamos pensando en ir a visitar a mis padres… ¿Abby, me estas escuchando?- la voz de América me saco de mis pensamientos. Realmente tenia que resolver esto ahora mismo, y lo primero era deshacerme de América, ella era mi mejor amiga pero eso era algo que tenia que averiguar yo sola.

-Eh… este si, esta bien Mare, esa es una muy buena idea… este… estaba recordando que tengo que ir a recoger una ropa de la… tintorería… si que tonta se me estaba olvidando-mire hacia el reloj- y se me esta haciendo realmente muy tarde.-ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y rece para que me creyera.

-Travis dijo que no salieras y que descansaras.

-Seeh, pero Travis es mi marido, no mi jefe, y realmente no es como si me estuviera yendo a Júpiter, no esta tan lejos- sonreí para convencerla.

-mm… esta bien yo te llevo- _Santa Madre del Cielo._ ¿Es que no me iba a librar de sus ojos o que?

-Realmente no es necesario Mare, esta cerca, y luego hare otras paradas en diferentes lugares.

-Travis se enojara al saber que te deje andar por las calles sola y enferma.-me miro con ojos preocupados.

-Oh vamos Mare desde cuando te asusta lo que Travis haga o deje de hacer?, además el no sabrá que salí a la calle- sonreí para tranquilizarla

-No me asusta él, idiota, solo estoy preocupada por ti-

-No te preocupes Mare, estoy bien, ya se los dije a los dos, solo que se trauman, y quizás deberías de aprovechar el tiempo y hacerle una cena especial a Shepley-su cara se ilumino ante la idea. _Genial, ya la había convencido._

-Oyeee esa es una brillante Idea, Abby-me sonrió- Entonces me iré para comprar las cosas. Promete que me llamaras en caso que de verdad te empieces a sentir mal- me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Claro que si Mare, ya lo sabes.

-Okey, llamare cada rato por si las dudas, ¿esta bien?-le sonreí asintiendo. Ella siempre estaba conmigo, cuidándome, y sacándome de mis estupideces cada vez que quería tomar el camino equivocado.

América se fue 5 minutos después de haberme dado tantas indicaciones para recuperar fuerzas, por si me volvía a sentir mal, y todo tipo de advertencia sobre no avisarle si tenía el más mínimo síntoma. Rápidamente fui a la habitación, me puse unas botas para la lluvia, hoy no había un buen clima y parecía que iba a llover. Tome una chamarra y salí del departamento a toda prisa, subí a la camioneta que Travis me había regalado después de casarnos. Y fui directamente a la farmacia.

_Embarazada._

Ese termino aun me estaba rondando la cabeza, no podía estar embarazada, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Travis, nunca habíamos hablado sobre tener hijos, solo habíamos estado en nuestro propio universo, sin nadie mas, obviamente si pensábamos tenerlos pero no en este momento de nuestras vidas, este momento en el que realmente estábamos bien, con nuestras carreras y nosotros dos juntos.

_Embarazada _

Rápidamente imágenes de un bebe Travis inundo mi mente, pequeños ojos marrones, su cabello, y sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Tenia que salir de dudas rápidamente. Pensé acerca de los síntomas, pensé en los constantes vómitos días antes de que Travis llegara de su viaje, en todo el sueño que tenia, y ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido mi regla, hace una semana y media que debió de haberme llegado y aun ni sus luces. Llegue a la Farmacia, estacione el auto, y me dirigí a la entrada.  
Una encargada estaba en el mostrador masticando chicle y con aire aburrido. Me acerque a ella un poco insegura de como pedir lo que ocupada.

-em, disculpe… me preguntaba si vendía…um eso que… ya sabe… Para saber si se esta… embarazada.- no sabia que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que la solté cuando dije lo que buscaba.

-Um claro, espere un momento.

Estaba nerviosa, digo como realmente nerviosa, estaba como a minutos de saber realmente que cambios habría en nuestras vidas. La encargada regreso con una caja en la mano, pague y me fui de hay, realmente necesitaba saber el resultado.

Todo el camino a casa, era una incertidumbre, el saber que algo cambiaria, me asustaba, me asustaba saber que tal vez tendría a alguien que era una parte de mi, una parte de Travis, pequeña e indefensa.

Llegue al departamento y casi subí las escaleras corriendo, abrí la puerta y cerré soltando un suspiro. Respire profundamente y deje que mis piernas me condujeran al baño.

_Media Hora, _tenia que esperar media hora antes de saber los resultados.  
Aplique la prueba, y en toda esa media hora estaba desgarrándome los sesos pensando en el resultado. Deje la prueba en el baño y salí a pasearme por la casa, estar parada en el baño no me serviría de nada. Cuando estaba segura que los 30 minutos habían pasado entre al baño y me quede parada en la entrada, tomando una respiración profunda entre, cerré los ojos y tome la prueba, _cuenta hasta 5 y abre los ojos_ me dije mentalmente.

Cinco- Tenia miedo del resultado  
Cuatro-No sabía cual seria la reacción de Travis  
Tres-Diablos, no sabia cual seria mi reacción

Dos- Si era positivo, todo seria diferente.  
Uno- Respire profundamente. Abrí los ojos.

Santo Jesús.

_Negativo_

_No estaba embarazada._

HOLA!

Si, bueno es el primer Fanfic que escribo, espero les guste (: Y bueno mil disculpas si encuentran una que otra falta de ortografía.

Atte. Lilo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la historia que me llego en un momento de inspiración (:

POV ABBY

Fruncí el ceño, obviamente estaba aliviada de no estar embarazada, no estaba lista para tener bebes, aunque si sentí un poco de decepción, tal vez solo por la idea de un bebe de Travis, pero aun así otras cosas me preocupaban, si no estaba embarazada ¿entonces por que de los constantes mareos y vómitos? Tal vez si se trataba de el estrés o de mi falta de buena alimentación pero ¿Y si era algo mas? ¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad grave? Esas preguntas empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza. No podía estar enferma, después de todo solo era vómitos, y mareos, y a veces excesivo sueño, pero bueno los vómitos se podían deber a que estaba enferma del estomago o algo así, y lo demás era obvio que era por el exceso de trabajo en la escuela y el que tenga mucho sueño se debe a que constantemente me desvelaba. Todo tenía una explicación lógica, la preocupación de Travis me hacia hacerme todas esas preguntas, y que me volviera paranoica igual que él. Decidí dejar el tema por la paz. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Saque mi celular para comprobar la hora y me percate que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de América y 3 de Travis. Ya me imaginaba como estarían de desquiciados haciendo un sinfín de teorías sobre el porque de que no les halla respondido. Decidí marcarle a primero a América, para asegurarle que todavía estaba viva y que no me había secuestrado un grupo de extraterrestres provenientes de Marte con la intención de acabar con mi vida. Estaba a punto de oprimir la tecla de marcación cuando ella ya estaba tocando como una maniaca.

-ABBY… ¿ABBY?... ¿ESTAS BIEN? ABRE LA PUERTA- tenía grandes problemas, me levante del sillón y fui a abrir la puerta, esperando por la explosión que América iba a provocar.

-Mare tranquilízate, estoy bien- le sonreí para que se calmara, cosa que dudaba mucho ya que me estaba lanzando una mirada asesina. Se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como un gato encerrado que estaba siendo mojado.

-¿tranquilízate? ¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILIZE?...te estuve marcando muchas veces Abigail, estas enferma y cuando no me contestas pienso que te paso algo malo, así que TENGO DERECHO A NO TRANQUILIZARME.-me grito, me sentía mal por no haberle contestado ahora que estaba viendo cuan preocupada estaba por mi, haci que decidí decirle la verdad.

-Me hice una prueba de embarazo- solté las palabras antes de arrepentirme.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente su mirada de enojo paso a ser una se asombro. Camine de nuevo hacia el sillón y me deje caer.

-Si, bueno tú me metiste la duda, así que tenia que averiguar si estaba embarazada- le dije. Ella camino hacia mí y se sentó también en el sillón a mi lado.

-¿Y lo estas?-me pregunta con cautela, tomándome de la mano. Era obvio que esperara que le digiera que si.

-No, salió negativo-le dije y me fije en como sus ojos perdieron emoción.

-Vaya, ya que me había emocionado.

-Pues dile adiós a tus ilusiones de tía, por que el embarazo no es mi caso.

-Bueno ya que estoy aquí, vamos a comer ¿no?, me muero de hambre.

-Si, solo deja llamo a Trav y nos vamos ¿vale?-sonreí

-Alguien le avisa todos sus movimientos al marido- se burlo América y rodé los ojos. Travis me respondió al Tercer timbre.

-¿Pidge? ¿Estas bien?- había preocupación marcando su voz.

-Estoy bien bebe, no te conteste por que tenia el celular en vibración y lo deje en la habitación.- obviamente no le iba a contar sobre que había sospechado que estaba embarazada.

-Me asustaste como el infierno Pigeon, pensé que algo malo había pasado, estaba a unos jodidos minutos de dejar todo eh ir a buscarte.- había tención en su voz, claramente estaba preocupado y un poco asustado.

-Tranquilízate Trav, estoy bien, de echo estoy con Mare y ahorita mismo iremos a comer ¿tú ya comiste?-le pregunte había notado que a veces se saltaba las comidas gracias al trabajo.

-Estoy a punto de salir a comer, ¿quieres que nos encontremos para ir a algún lado?-mire a América obviamente estaba esperando tenerme solo para ella, últimamente no salíamos mucho.

-Te lo dije, estoy con Mare, necesitamos un tiempo de chicas.

-Lo se, pero ya te extraño Pigeon- casi sonreí cuando dijo eso- ¿Qué hará en la noche Sra. Maddox?

-No sé, ¿porque tiene algo en mente Sr. Maddox?- Ahora si estaba sonriendo como una estúpida. América rodo los ojos

-Bien, pensé en una cena y películas, ya sabes como antes- casi podía verlo sonreír desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Me parece bien Sr. Maddox, me tengo que ir, Te amo Trav-

-Te Amo más Pidge-espere a que colgara pero aun lo sentía en el otro lado de la línea.

-Cuelga ya Travis

-cuelga tu primero.

-Te amo- y colgué, amaba esos pequeños momentos en los que siempre nos comportábamos como dos tontos enamorados. Voltee a ver a América y ella solo rodo los ojos

-Vámonos, antes de que me ahogue con tanta miel con azúcar- tomo su bolsa y yo me levante y la seguí.

.

.

.

Habíamos encargado unas pizzas y mientras esperábamos a que llegaran, estábamos sentados en el sofá decidiendo que película era la que queríamos ver.

-Esa ya la vimos Trav, mejor veamos una de amor

-¿Cuál quieres ver entonces?

-mmm, no lo sé, tal vez la de ¿como si fuera la primera vez?

- ya la vimos-rodé los ojos- está bien Abby, veamos la que tú quieras-me besa en la nariz.

El tiempo con él pasaba súper rápido, un día lo tenía aquí en el departamento y otro él ya estaba de viaje de nuevo, a veces me daban ganas de pedirle que deje el trabajo, pero sé que es importante para él, que le gusta hacer trabajar en eso. De pronto pensé en que pasaría si de verdad hubiera estado embarazada, ¿Qué haría él? Antes de que lo pensara mejor solté la pregunta.

-¿Qué harías si estuviera embarazada?- sentí como se tensaron sus brazos que estaban a mi alrededor.

-¿estas embarazada?

-¿Qué? ¡No!... solo te estoy preguntando- vi cómo se relajaba visiblemente y no pude evitar sentir una pizca de desilusión, había pensado que tal vez se hubiera puesto feliz al pensar que podría estar embarazada, pero no pensé que fuera algo por lo cual él se tensara. Alejo sus brazos de mí y me miro a la cara.

-Pidge, tu sabes que te amo, y que quiero tener hijos contigo, pero no ahora, no en esta etapa de nuestra vida, tan solo tengo 24 años y tú tienes 23. Tener hijos no está en mi lista de prioridades, de hecho pienso en ello como en un futuro de 7 años o algo así, creo que deberíamos disfrutar del momento, de estar los dos juntos sin tener más responsabilidades de las que ya tenemos.-

Se me quedo mirando, como esperando que lo entendiera, y lo entendía, obvio nadie querría tener hijos tan pronto en la vida y sinceramente no sabía porque ese tema me atormentaba tanto, no estaba embarazada, y pensaba igual que Travis, pero no pude evitar sentir desilusión al saber que él no estaría contento si hubiera quedado probablemente embarazada. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo

-Tranquilo Trav, solo era una pregunta, obvio no estoy embarazada-

-Abby enserio espero que me comprendas, pero no estoy listo para tener un bebé, sinceramente sería un padre terrible- se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared, como sumido en sus pensamientos, y desee poder saber que pasaba por su cabeza

-Está bien Trav, solo era un comentario, claro que te entiendo-

Me levante y lo bese, él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y profundizo el beso, su lengua entro en mi boca y acariciaba mi labio inferior, sus manos bajaron desde mi cara hasta mi cuello y se posaron en mi cintura, de pronto yo ya me encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos fueron al dobladillo de mi blusa, yo alce los brazos para que me la pudiera sacar dejando a la vista el sostén negro con encaje que traía puesto, también le quite la camisa que traía y la avente, seguimos besándonos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, de pronto él se levantó conmigo en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, mi cuerpo ardía en deseo paro también había algo más envuelto en todo esto, había amor, mi estómago vibraba con anticipación ante lo que yo ya sabía que pasaría. Llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta, y nos adentramos a la oscuridad, cerro la puesta de una patada y me puso en el suelo, me tomo de la cintura

-Te amo Pigeon, soy el hombre más afortunado de este planeta por tenerte aquí conmigo.

-También te amo Travis, todo de ti, eres mi hogar- cuando dije esas palabras sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial, un que no pude descifrar que era, porque me beso en cuanto lo termine de decir, sus labios eran suaves contra los míos su lengua acaricio la mía me tomo entre sus brazos y me puso suavemente en la cama,

-Dilo de nuevo-me dijo con sus ojos tenían ese mismo sentimiento que no pude descifrar, pero ahora lo entendía más claramente, era Fe, una fe ciega en mí, y que todo nuestros sentimientos, nuestro amor era más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa

-Te amo… eres mi hogar-con eso volvió a besarme.

.

.

.

Era miércoles, el día anterior Travis había tenido que salir otra vez, pero dijo que regresaría el fin de Semana, esta vez iba a ser menos tiempo.

Entre en la sala de maestros de la escuela donde estaba dando desde hace 6 meses clases a alumnos de primaria, me encantaba darles clases a los niños, es una rutina diferente, y divertida. Nunca pensé que sería maestra, pero sentí que era lo correcto, era como si después de tanto tiempo intentando salir del mundo del juego, la violencia y todo eso al fin pudiera hacer mi vida algo productiva.

-Hey Abby- el sonido de la voz de Max me sobresalto, me voltee y lo vi parado en la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara. Él era mi mejor amigo, después de América claro, lo había conocido hace un año en la escuela donde estudiábamos la maestría. Travis también lo conocía, y desde el principio había estado celoso de él, hasta la fecha sigue sin confiar del todo en Max Walker, yo si confiaba en él, porque aunque parezca que Travis y yo vivimos en un mundo todo color de rosa, no es la realidad, habíamos tenido nuestras fuertes peleas, tan fuertes que a veces pensaba que terminaríamos separados, casi siempre que peleábamos era Max quien estaba apoyándome, Travis se enojaba tanto por eso, diciendo que Max solo me quería para él y Bla Bla Bla… lo que Travis no sabía era que Max era el que siempre me obligaba a reflexionar y me hacía ver mis errores, era por eso el que lo consideraba un verdadero amigo, ya que aunque me doliera me decía mis verdades.

-Que pasa Max- le sonreí de vuelta, y me cruce de brazos, él era alto, con unos profundos ojos azules y unas espesas pestañas, la mandíbula cuadrada, y la piel blanca. Era muy guapo.

-Quieres ir a comer hoy, pájaro?- rodé los ojos, se estaba burlando del apodo que Travis me había puesto el día que nos conocimos, otra cosa por la que a Travis no le caía bien Max.

-Si Trav te escucha llamarme así te dará una paliza Max, ya sabes que no le caes muy bien que digamos, y si, vamos a comer, pero tú pagas.

-¿Qué? Yo siempre invito, ahora te toca pagar a ti- frunce el ceño y me rio

-Uao, Max tu siempre tan caballeroso, además tú me invitaste ¿no?

-Sí, pero nunca dije que yo pagaría tu comida, que te mantenga tu marido- volteo a verlo y veo que está sonriendo. Maldito por un momento pensé en lanzarle la manzana que me estaba comiendo.

-Jajá, muy graciosito- ruedo los ojos.

-Lo sé, es por eso que todas me aman- ahora su sonrisa es de oreja a oreja

-¿A si? ¿Todas? Eso me suena a manada amigo- vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco y esta vez el me da un codazo.

-Sí, América no entra en esa categoría- y vuelve a reír

Sonrió, pero de repente siento ese singular y molesto síntoma, me balanceo a un lado, pero alcanzo a tomar la manga de la camiseta de Max, el voltea y alcanzo a percibir que su sonrisa se esfuma y la preocupación invade sus ojos, me sostiene la cintura y me guía a un banquito que está cerca

-Abigail, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo dame un minuto, se me pasa enseguida.- baje la cabeza hacia mis rodillas para poder recuperarme mas rápido.

-Abby, de seguro estas…

-No. Estoy. Embarazada.

-Iba a decir baja de azúcar, ¿es la primera vez que te pasa?

-No, ya llevo días mareándome y así- le contesto, levanto la cabeza lentamente para tantear y no marearme otra vez. Siento como si fuera a vomitar, pero no quiero que se preocupe y llame a América, que a su vez llame a Travis.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunta.

-Sí, solo fue algo sin importancia-me levanto de la banquito en el que estaba sentada y empiezo a caminar de nuevo- ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre

Él parece no estar muy convencido, pero de todas formas me sigue a través de pasillo.

Llegamos a las puertas que dan al estacionamiento, el olor a tacos del puesto de la esquina invade mis fosas nasales, el sol me da en la cara, y me el reflejo del sol en los autos me encandila , pongo mi mano en la frente para cubrirme del sol, y sigo caminando hacia mi coche, le doy las llaves a Max, para que condujera, en estos momentos no me sento muy bien para conducir, a llegar a la puerta del copiloto me detuve, cerré los ojos, y respire profundamente. Me enderece de nuevo, lista para abrir la puerta y entrar a coche, pero esta vez el mareo fue más fuerte, sentí como me balanceaba hacia la izquierda.

La vista se me fue haciendo más oscura, y de pronto lo supe, nada impediría que mi trasero terminara en el suelo.

Y después, todo se volvió oscuro.

**HOLA!**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en primer lugar estuve muy enferma :c… y después la escuela no me deja, tengo infinidad de trabajos que entregar, y Pfff… en fin hice mi espacio para subirles un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Casandra, por animarme a escribir este fic, y darme una que otra idea(: También les quiero dar las gracias, a los pocos o muchos que leyeron la historia.**

**Y disculpas por alguna que otra falta de ortografía.**

**Dejen Review(:**

**Att:Lilo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la historia que me llego en un momento de inspiración (:

POV TRAVIS.

Entro en la sala de entrenamiento y me dirijo directamente al área donde están los costales de boxeo, ya tenía mucho que no boxeaba como antes, a puño limpio, en un cuadrilátero, por dinero y diversión. Como se lo había prometido a Abby, había dejado de pelear en cuanto acabamos la universidad, incluso antes ya que la última pelea había terminado en un desastre, uno tan grande que casi acaba con nuestras vidas, la de Pigeon, aún me asustaba pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera regresado al lugar donde ella se encontraba. No quería pensar en ella siendo lastimada de cualquier forma, pero entonces yo la estaba lastimando al no decirle la verdad de los motivos de mis viajes, del porque salía muy seguido a conferencias una mentira que pronto acabaría por parecer tan falsa como Parker.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro y me voltee rápidamente para ver quién era el que terminaría con una mandíbula rota -aún tenía problemas controlando mi temperamento- Marcus, uno de los nuevos miembros que se habían incluido en el equipo hace unos meses me estaba mirando fijamente. No me agradaba, era el típico bravucón que se creía un dios en la tierra, mas sin embargo cualquiera podría sentarlo de una patada en el trasero.

-Maddox, escuche que eras un buen luchador- me dijo como si fuera algo lejanamente posible.

Pobre Inocente

Sabía que decir eso era muy ególatra por mi parte, pero siendo sinceros algo que a mí me sobraba era la capacidad para luchar, pelear, defenderme. Sin mencionar que hace una semana había tenido una sesión de lucha con mí hermano Trenton, el cual había terminado sobre su trasero más veces que las peleas pasadas.

-Eso dicen- dije secamente.

-Sí, bueno no creo que tanto como yo.

-Bájate del pony Marcus, en realidad ganas, porque a los demás nos da lástima verte desesperado por un triunfo.- dije dándole una sonrisa de medio lado y viendo como su cara se ponía más seria al ver que me estaba burlando de él- dime que es lo que quieres y lárgate de mí vista.

-Luchar, entrenar, las cosas normales que hacemos en el recinto, claro que hablando sinceramente lo único que quiero es quitar esa sonrisita de suficiencia de tu puta cara.

-¿Luzco como me importa lo que tú quieres?- dije sin dejar de sonreír, ahora mismo mi hermano Tomas estaría orgulloso de verme controlar mi temperamento.

Hasta que mencionó a Pigeon.

-Luces como idiota, sinceramente no sé cómo te soporta tu mujer, quizá tu estas aquí y ella esta con otro, disfrutando de días de paz y tranquilidad sin ti, tal vez yo vaya a ayudarle con su sufrimiento y darle un poco de verdadera diversión por las no….

Ni siquiera deje que terminara con lo que iba a decir, sin pensarlo lo tome por el cuello, y la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía hace unos momentos desapareció dando paso a unos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y luego mi puño se estampo con su mandíbula una y otra vez. Mis nudillos apenas sintieron la conexión con su cara. Mi rabia estaba al máximo, estaba más furioso que nunca. Intento protegerse y regresarme los golpes pero no era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba soltar la frustración y seguí golpeándolo hasta que unas manos se apoderaron de mis brazos y me separaron de la rata asquerosa de Marcus.

Mi solté de los brazos que me sostenían y camine hacia el idiota que ahora intentaba miserablemente levantarse del piso

-Jamás, JAMAS vuelvas siquiera a pensar en mi esposa- dije y me dirigí a la salida del edificio empujando a todos los que se me ponían en el camino. Tenía que calmarme, no era como el primer imbécil con el que me había topado.

Camine hacia la habitación que me habían asignado a llegar aquí, cuando llegue al recinto a estudiar justicia criminal, me advirtieron que nadie debía saber en qué estaba metido, se supone que aun debo conservar ese aire de chico malo para pasar desapercibido entre la mafia, como un espía. Y dado que ya tenía conexiones con la mafia todo sería más fácil. Sin embargo Abby en especial no se debía de enterar, en parte por su seguridad y en parte porque el FBI no confiaba en ella para que guardara el secreto. Idiotas.

Pero en una cosa si tenían razón, no podía poner a Abby en peligro. Si algo le pasaba por culpa de mi indecisión jamás me lo perdonaría.

Por eso que eran los estúpidos pretextos de que viajaba constantemente a Carolina del Sur a conferencias. Use la misma excusa que Tomas uso con nosotros. Asi también él podía respaldarme cuando Abby comenzara a dudar.

Pero lo cierto era que era un jodido pretexto.

Había estado diciendo eso desde que me llamaron para intentar reclutarme pero dejar a Abby e irme levantaría sospechas en ella y dado que había sido ella quien me metió en el mundo de los mafiosos accidentalmente, el FBI pensaba que sería mejor que viviéramos juntos mientras que yo asistiera a todos las juntas, y entrenamientos cuando ellos me lo indicaran.

-Agente Maddox tiene llamada- la voz de un reclutado me saco de mis pensamientos y me voltee para asentir.

Camine por el recinto hacia la oficina y conteste el teléfono.

-Maddox-

-Travis, habla Max.

Ese jodido tipo, me sacaba de mis casillas, porque siempre que peleaba con Abby ese idiota estaba con ella ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba que conseguiría una oportunidad con ella? Que se joda.

-Me puedes decir ¿porque mierda tienes el número de mi trabajo?- le respondí bruscamente.

No estaba de humor para tolerar más idiotas.

- lo encontré en el celular de Abby- contesto muy tranquilo, como si buscar en el celular de Abby fuera muy natural.

¿Qué mierda?

-Ahora me puedes decir ¿Por qué mierda tienes el celular de Abby y porque me estas jodiendo la vida marcando a mi trabajo?

-Cállate y escucha idiota, tengo el celular de Abigail y por esta en el hospital, pensé que deberías saberlo- y me colgó

Me quede parado hay, con el auricular del teléfono en el oído, tratando de que la información que me acababa de dar entrara en mi cabeza y me hiciera reaccionar.

Pigeon en el hospital.

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda.

.

.

.

**Hey hola, el capítulo de hoy es más corto, pero espero les guste. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Y respondiendo a sus Review, chicas enserio intento escribirles seguido, pero semanalmente es imposible, en estos momentos que es semana se evaluación y blablablá.**

**Les prometo que intentare actualizar por lo menos cada dos semanas siempre. Gracias por los comentarios que ponen, ustedes hacen que me inspire y siga escribiendo. **

**Dejen Review!**

**Que tengan buen día, Bye.**

**ATTE: Lilo**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama que me llego en un momento de inspiración.**

POV Abby

Estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación del hospital de urgencias en que horas antes había sido internada por Max. Él y América estaban sentados en la esquina de la habitación esperando a que el doctor terminara de revisarme. América le había comentado al doctor de mis síntomas así que el doctor ordeno una serie de exámenes de sangre y otras pruebas que sinceramente me tenían exhausta.

-Bueno, señora Maddox, en cuanto los resultados de las pruebas que le mandamos a hacer estén listos, le daré mi veredicto- se le veía pensativo e inmediatamente me puse alerta.

-¿pasa algo malo doctor?- pregunte, no pude evitar el tono nervioso en mi voz

-tengo alguna sospecha de lo que usted padece, pero es solo una sospecha, cuando tenga lo resultados veremos.

-¿puede decirme cuáles son esas sospechas?-pregunte

-por ahora es mejor que descanse y que no se ponga a hacer suposiciones, créame cuando le digo que lo que sospecho no es nada malo.-me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

En cuando el doctor salió América se acercó y tomo mi mano.

-Me dio un susto de muerte el que Max me llamara y me dijera que estabas en el hospital- pude notar por los nerviosos apretones que me daba en la mano que en verdad estaba asustada y preocupada.

-Tranquila Mer, ya escuchaste al doctor no es nada grave, tan solo estrés y el cambio climático-sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarla. Max se acercó al lado de la cama y tomo asiento.

-Pues qué bueno que no es grave, si no a Travis le hubiera dado el patatús- voltee la cabeza tan rápidamente que incluso yo temí que me hubiera lastimado.

-No quiero que le digan nada, ni siquiera a Shep, Mer- voltee a ver a mi amiga- el sería capaz de decirle a Trav y no quiero que se pre…

Max me interrumpió y una mirada de disculpa apareció en su cara.

-Lo siento nena, pero ya le he avisado-me tomo tan de sorpresa que me quede sin habla por unos instantes.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- mi voz salió chillona y no lo pude evitar, me imaginaba como estaría Travis, de hecho no me sorprendería que llegara en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila Pichoncito, que le avise apenas hace una hora, así que tardara en llegar, para cuando él llegue a la ciudad, ya estaremos en casa-sonrió y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera me podía imaginar a Travis para cuando llegara a la casa.

-o-

Ya cuando estaba a punto de volverme loca el doctor entro en la habitación, en su rostro no se reflejaba nada, por lo tanto no supe si lo que venía a decirnos era algo bueno o malo. Habíamos estado sentados, por lo menos 2 horas y media, aunque platicábamos yo realmente estaba más tensa por los resultados de las pruebas y por como estaría Travis.

-¿cómo se encuentra Sra. Maddox?- me pregunto como si estuviera en una jodida visita de cortesía, era consiente que obviamente tenía que preguntarme por mi estado, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo quería que llegara al grano.

-Bien, solo quiero saber lo de los resultados- en mi mente pasaron diferentes enfermedades, y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Bien, iré al grano. Las pruebas arrogaron dos resultados, el primero me confirmo lo que yo ya sospechaba, el segundo si me preocupa un poco- se detuvo como para ver que le estaba escuchando cuando se aseguró que le ponía atención continuo- El primer resultado nos confirma que usted está embarazada.

Me quede muda de la sorpresa, el shock y la incredulidad. El doctor debió notar mi confusión por que detuvo su explicación y espero a que me recuperara.

_¿Embarazada?_ ¿Qué…?

-¿Cómo diablos quede embarazada?-pregunte, recordando que la prueba de embarazo había dado negativa.

Se me quedo mirando, como diciendo_ ¿Cómo crees tú? _Rápidamente formule la pregunta, dándome cuenta que me había visto como estúpida.

-Me refiero a que... a que me hice una prueba de embarazo hace poco, cuando comenzaron los síntomas, y dio negativo, no puedo estar embarazada.

-Bueno querida, hay muchas razones por las cuales pudo haber salido negativo-explico- una es que las pruebas de embarazo tienen un grado de fallo, puede que te de negativo pero que en realidad estés embarazada, y la otra es que algunas mujeres embarazadas, no producen en suficiente cantidad unas hormonas que son las responsables de hacer que la prueba funcione.

Me quede así de ¿WTF?

_Embarazada_. Ahora realmente si estaba embarazada.

Santa mierda

Recordé que había aun otro resultado que no sabía, el doctor había dicho que el primero ya lo sospechaba, y era la noticia del embarazo, pero ¿y el segundo resultado?

-Bien-dije tratando de tranquilizarme, las manos me habían comenzado a temblar- ¿y el segundo resultado?

El doctor frunció el ceño y me puse tensa al instante.

-Bueno, con las pruebas también descubrimos que tienes principios de anemia, cosa que me preocupa más por tu estado.

-¿mi estado?- pregunte confundida

-Tu embarazo-respondió el doctor.

Oh no.

-¿puede salir afectado el bebé con esta enfermedad?

-No, si se toman las medidas adecuadas, pero me refiero a que si no te cuidas, y en tu estado podrías salir más afectada tú si la enfermedad continua. Te daré una receta con unos medicamentos que debes tomar enseguida y tienes que asegurarte de comer nutritivamente y a tus horas.

-Está bien- el doctor siguió hablando y América preguntando sobre unas cosas pero yo ya había dejado de escuchar. Aun no podía creer lo que me había dicho. _Embarazada_.

De pronto supe que iba a hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que el medico había dicho para que este bebé, naciera sano y salvo. Ya le quería incluso aunque todavía no lo conociera.

-¿De cuánto estoy?-pregunte de repente al doctor que estaba a punto de irse.

-Yo calcularía que de un mes y medio pero igual debe hacerse un chequeo para saberse el dato correctamente, ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender otros pacientes.

Y con eso se fue. América se acercó rápidamente a donde yo estaba, por poco y olvido que ellos estaban aquí conmigo cuando el doctor dio la noticia.

-¡Que emoción Abby, serás mamá…. Mejor aún ¡voy a ser tía!- la preocupación que había en su rostro hace unos momentos había desaparecido dando paso a la alegría. Sonreí dándome cuenta que aunque me había tomado desprevenida, estaba feliz por la noticia.

Max se acercó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Felicidades cariño serás una buena madre- sonreí-… me pregunto qué dirá Travis- dijo pensativo. Yo inmediatamente me tense al escuchar el nombre de Trav. Las palabras que me había dicho hace unos días, aún estaban frescas en mi mente.

_Tener hijos no está en mi lista de prioridades._

Pero esta era una noticia que él tiene que saber, y se lo diría en cuanto lo viera. Confiaba en él para que entre los dos pudiéramos encontrar la manera de adaptarnos a los nuevos cambios… inesperados.

-o-

Después de haber recogido los medicamentos que el doctor me había recetado América y Max me habían llevado a casa. Le había enviado un mensaje a Travis diciéndole que ya estaba en casa y que estaba bien y que me llamara en cuanto pudiera. Obviamente no iba a darle la noticia por teléfono pero quería saber cuándo vendría y que supiera que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

América se fue un tiempo después de que llegamos a casa y aunque había querido quedarse a cuidarme, le dije que estaría bien y Max se ofreció a quedarse un rato hasta que ella regresara.

Estaba en el sofá con Max a mi lado y ambos veíamos una película de acción, yo estaba muerta de risa porque Max criticaba sarcásticamente cada escena, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Travis entro.

Me quede quieta de la sorpresa y luego salte del sofá y fui directamente a la puerta para recibirlo.

-Travis, que bueno que estas de regreso, te extrañe demasiado- lo abrace fuertemente pero mientras me alejaba para mirarle la cara vi que no estaba contento- ¿Qué pasa?

-Si, ya vi que me extrañaste demasiado- sus manos estaban en puños y no me regresaban el abrazo. Voltee hacia donde se dirigía su vista y vi a Max que estaba tomando su maletín y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Abby, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego, que te mejores- vi que tenía la intención de acercarse a despedirse, pero Travis tenía el aspecto de golpear a alguien en cualquier momento así que solo se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

Voltee a ver a Travis que aún tenía las manos hechas puño.

-¿Me puedes decir que jodidos te pasa? ¿Y a qué diablos te referías con lo que dijiste antes?- pregunte, estaba confundida con su reacción. Si, sabía que Max no le caía muy bien, pero no es para que se ponga de esa manera.

-¿todavía lo preguntas? Me llaman durante mi trabajo diciéndome que mi esposa está en el hospital, viajo durante horas preocupado por su estado y cuando llego a mi casa me encuentro con mi esposa con otro tipo riendo por no sé qué mierda!

¿Que diabl…? Rabia fluía por mis venas. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

-Oh disculpa que haya interrumpido tu trabajo, ya sabes no era mi intención molestar con mis estúpidos problemas- vi que en sus ojos había culpa por lo que había dicho pero no me importo. Sus palabras me habían dolido, como si fuera una molestia el que yo me haya enfermado.

-no era eso a lo que…- lo interrumpí.

-No me importa a lo que te referías lo dicho dicho esta, y luego llegas actúas como si me hubieras encontrado haciendo algo indecoroso con Max… ¡es mi mejor amigo!

La culpa que había en los ojos de Travis desapareció al mencionar a Max.

-Si bueno, eso no ayuda mucho a esta situación ya que tú y yo también éramos mejores amigos y mira donde estamos ahora…

Antes de saber lo que iba a hacer, mi mano se estampo contra su rostro, con tal fuerza que su cabeza se volteo y luego apareció una marca roja en su mejilla. Estaba ardiendo en rabia. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Estaba claramente dudando de mi amor. De todo lo que habíamos compartido. Me sentía tan herida por sus palabras que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y entonces de nuevo vi culpa en ellos. Y de nuevo no me importo. En otras circunstancias habría tratado de borrar esa mirada de su rostro. Pero no esta vez, no después de haber insinuado que yo estaba tratando de tener otra relación.

-Eres un idiota, imbécil, estúpido… no… no puedo creer que dijeras eso- las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, él intento acercarse pero levante mis brazos para que no se acercara- no te acerques

-Pigeon…

-No, déjame en paz… eres tú el que se va a cada ratos a viajes improvisados y nadie me garantiza que realmente vayas a esos viajes, o que me seas fiel, pero te tengo confianza… la confianza que al parecer tu no me tienes a mí- me di media vuelta y camine directamente hacia la habitación, tome unas cuantas cosas y me fui al cuarto en donde antes dormía Shepley, cerré la puerta y puse el seguro.

Me acosté en la cama y llore como magdalena, sabía que probablemente fueran las hormonas las que me hacían llorar más de lo debido, pero las palabras que Travis me había dicho me habían dolido. ¿Cómo podría pensar siquiera que yo iba a terminar con alguien más? Era estúpido que pensara eso dado que le iba a dar un hijo. Pero claro, él no lo sabía y honestamente no le iba a decir en estos momentos. No después de que insinuara que yo iba a terminar liada con Max solo por el simple hecho de ser amigos.

No sé cuándo me quede dormida, pero cuando me desperté ya había salido el sol. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. En el espejo note que tenía ojeras y que me veía tan miserable como la mierda. Me lave la cara y después salí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando entre vi que Travis no estaba, mejor, no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo. Tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño. De camino me fije en el reloj y eran las 7:00, me pregunte a donde podría haber ido Travis.

Me metí al baño y encendí la ducha, el agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo, relajándome y quitándome el estrés que tenía desde el día de ayer. Mis movimientos fueron mecánicos, yo solo podía pensar en cómo arreglaríamos las cosas Travis y yo, sabía que tenía que decirle lo del embarazo, pero después de nuestra discusión, pensé que sería mejor no decirle nada hasta que todo vuelva a calmarse. Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a nuestra habitación para cambiarme.

Cuando entre a la cocina, ya lista para irme a trabajar, encontré una nota de Travis que hizo que sonriera por primera vez desde ayer.

**_Lo siento por lo de anoche Pidge, fui un imbécil ¿podrías perdonar a tu bastardo marido? Estaba estresado, asustado y cuando vi a ''Maxi'' fue la gota que colmó el vaso… y en fin, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas. No es lo que pienso realmente. Confió completamente en ti. Por favor, por favor perdóname, ¿puedo recompensarte? ¿Quisieras ir a cenar hoy en la noche? Prometo de corazón hacerte olvidar el disgusto de anoche. _**

**_Mándame un mensaje si aceptas. _**

**_Te amo demasiado Abigail Maddox._**

_** TRAVIS**._

Era un idiota, pero lo amaba con todo mi corazón, saque mi celular y le envía un mensaje

_De: Abby_

_Para: Travis Maddox_

_Eres un idiota, pero te perdono, y si, acepto la cena. Te amo._

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua junto con las pastillas que el médico me había recetado para cuidar de mi bebe, como ya había dicho antes, haría cualquier cosa para que naciera sano. Ahora solo faltaba decirle a su padre sobre la noticia, cosa que haría hoy en la noche en la cena.

Ya lo había decidido, hoy le daría la gran noticia.

Solo esperaba que se lo tomara con calma.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, espero les guste, sé que les prometí que actualizaría cada dos semanas, pero lo subo antes porque tal vez no tenga tiempo de subirlo la próxima semana ( escuela ¬¬). Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Gracias, enserio Gracias por los Review que dejan, me inspiran un montón: 3…**

**¿Review? (:**

**Cuídense, Bye.**

**Atte.: Lilo.**


End file.
